Tierra del Este
by FarAmongTheStars
Summary: Nueve anillos para los hombres mortales, condenados a morir. - El poder corrompe y para los hombres es lo único importante -Este fic participa en el reto "Los malos del cuento" del foro Cuando los hobits descubrieron internet.


**Disclaimer:** La Tierra Media, su geografía, su historia, su cultura y sus habitantes pertenecen a Tolkien.

_Este fic participa en el 6º Reto especial de Septiembre: Los malos del cuento del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet._

* * *

><p>Rhûn… Tierra del Este. Tierra que no aparece en los libros. Para muchos, un lugar desconocido. Para otros, casi inexistente. Para mí, fue sinónimo de hogar, de tranquilidad, de paz… Pero ahora sólo son retazos de memoria perdida en los brazos del tiempo, años atrás.<p>

Aún me queda el recuerdo de mi esposa, trabajando en la cocina pasionalmente, mientras preparaba pan. Recuerdo su rostro cansado, pero siempre sonriente. Recuerdo su frente perlada de sudor, con el cabello rubio platino cayendo sobre ella. Recuerdo también sus ropas sencillas pero hermosas, que acostumbraba a vestir pese a los cotilleos de las damas. "La esposa de un señor trabajando en los fogones ¡que desfachatez!" Solían callar cuando nos acercábamos a su lado en fiestas, y solían continuar cuando nos alejábamos.

Era una mujer sencilla y trabajadora. Eso es lo que más amaba de ella, nunca dejaba que los demás le dijesen que hacer.

Recuerdo también a nuestro hijo. O más bien, parte de él. Nunca soy capaz de verle la cara; sólo en puntuales ocasiones, los ojos verdes, que supongo, solían ser míos.

No puedo visualizar momentos felices. Sólo puedo ver cómo día a día se hacen más reacios a acercarse, cómo empiezan a temblar cuando entro en sus habitaciones; cómo poco a poco mis ojos se ven rojos reflejados en los suyos. Sólo soy capaz de ver terror frío en sus rostros. Sólo puedo verles agazapados en una esquina de la cocina, temblando de miedo ante mí.

Todo sucedió cuando me dieron el anillo.

"Sólo los señores más poderosos de los hombres tienen el derecho a poseer tales joyas de poder", había dicho. "Nueve anillos y uno de ellos para usted" ¡Cuan gloria y satisfacción había sentido entonces! ¡Cuan dicha, aún mayor al descubrir que el anillo me permitía ocultarme a los ojos de los demás! Cuan gratitud, cuando al morir mi mujer y mi hijo, El Señor Oscuro me llamó a su servicio.

Un hábito negro y la oscuridad más fría era todo lo que necesitaba. Y, sirviéndole junto a mis hermanos los otros ocho portadores del anillo, fuimos testigos de su derrota y de su alzamiento. Fuimos testigo de cómo El anillo único pasó de mano en mano, hasta llegar a Bolsón.

Después de eso, sólo importó encontrarle.

Siguiendo su nombre, me dirigí a Hobbiton, región lejana e inconclusa. Allí, sólo me bastó mirar en la conciencia de algunos aldeanos, para descubrir que un pequeño hobbit (extrañas criaturas para mí) llamado Frodo Bolsón tenía el Anillo. Y que había huido con él días antes de mi llegada. No tarde tiempo en seguir el camino teñido por sus grandes pisadas. Mientras ellos dormían yo avanzaba entre la maleza. No había hambre, ni sueño que me detuviese. Sólo me movía una cosa: la voluntad del anillo. Podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca.

Un día sucedió. Sabía que se encontraba a escasos pasos de mí. Sólo necesitaba alargar la mano y cogerlo… Pero los malditos hobbies se metieron en el río. Y entónces mi antiguo yo volvió. Y recordé por qué el agua de daba tanto pavor. Recordé cómo mi hermana pequeña, de tan sólo seis años, se ahogaba sin que yo pudiese ayudarle.

Me reuní con mis hermanos, y poco después seguimos una pista que llevaba a los Hobbits fuera de caminos. Los encontramos en la Cima, cómo solían llamarla. El Anillo se hizo más visible que nunca; sólo teníamos que alcanzar la mano y cogerlo… Pero, los pequeños Hobbits contaban de su lado con un hombre, por cuyas venas corría sangre muerta tiempo atrás. El hombre usó fuego, el muy astuto, y consiguió herir a uno de los hermanos. Nos retiramos a tiempo, antes de que el muy maldito descubriese que el fuego era letal para nosotros cuando estábamos faltos de poder.

No hace falta decir, que tras varios días siguiéndoles muy de cerca, convocaron la antigua magia de los elfos, y no pudimos acercarnos. Regresamos a Mordor con el rabo entre las piernas, cómo perros sarnosos. Tuvimos suerte de que El Señor Oscuro no tomase demasiadas represalias. El poder del anillo se hizo cada vez más fuerte y nuestra antigua fuerza volvió.

Después, me encaminé siguiendo las tropas del Señor hacia la batalla. Hacia la guerra que se avecinaba. Hacia el reino de los hombres.

* * *

><p>**NE: creo que tal vez me pasé un poco con la frase final XDD ¿Desde el primer libro a casi el último? Pero bueno, estoy contando la historia de uno de los jinetes, del cual no se sabe casi naada. Salvo su nombre y un poco que hizo.

Es, más bien, un malo olvidado. Peero quería hacerlo de los nâzgul así que :33

Espero que os guste, ¡no seáis demasiado malos!


End file.
